ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Hoodie
Evil Hoodie was Hoodie's counterpart, born when Hoodie used Sparkition. He wears an Mahogny Red gi, an Black shirt, blue belt and armbands, as well as Black shoes. Awakening When Hoodie used Sparkition, the Impaler woke up a dark spirit within Hoodie. When Hoodie and his friends escaped Rahanjar, they were forced to battle Rahanjar, or he'd destroy Earth. Hoodie was about to transform into an Super Saiyan, when something blocked him. An purple aura burst forward, and suddenly something exploded. When the smoke cleared, something had changed with Hoodie. Wheras Hoodie had an uncertain aura, Evil Hoodie radiated Darkness. Wheras Hoodie was put under pressure whenever he saw Rahanjar, Evil Hoodie merely smiled. During the ensuing fight against Rahanjar, Evil Hoodie managed to wound Rahanjar slightly, matching him blow per blow. In the end, Hoodie was so damaged he was forced to retreat, but not before doing one thing, rip of Rahanjars mask, forcing him to transform. Sacrifical After a few weeks, Rahanjar managed to seek them out. Then, with the combined efforts of his team-mates, he managed to defeat Rahanjar. Somehow, Evil Hoodie turned back to Hoodie. Enraged, Rahanjar used his Hell Deletion, planning to take them all down, including himself to Hell, as he was the self-proclaimed Master of Hell. Suddenly, Evil Hoodie came out from Hoodie's body, grabbing onto Rahanjar and creating an shield, which made only Rahanjar and Evil Hoodie in blast range. Moments before going to Hell, he looked back and smiled at Hoodie, who smiled back. Then he went to Hell.... Grand Protector of Hell As Evil Hoodie and Rahanjar ended up in Hell, Rahanjar called for back-up. What he didn't know was that during his absence, his army turned wild and went on rampages. Evil Hoodie got up, and walked away. Seeing an village being sieged, he quickly came to their aid. Driving of the attackers, he learned the entire story: Rahanjar was the Ruler of Hell! He had captured the Protectors, the leaders for the Resistance. Evil Hoodie m erely smiled, and promised to free them. After freeing them, he was granted a spot in the Protectors. Some time after that, the Grand Protector was killed. He had chosen his succesor, Evil Hoodie! Evil Hoodie got an new outfit, and granted the abillity to call upon Protectors as well as arrows whenever there was too much enemies. He eventually built up the Protectors, making them stronger again. Then, they decided to confront Rahanjar. Hell Wars On the 7th August, 745, they marched to Rahanjars palace. Rahanjar had managed to take control of the castle and his army. Soon, war broke out. Many lives were lost, and even more were hurt. Eventually, Rahanjar came out to fight. Things looked dark when suddenly, Evil Hoodie appeared. Evil Hoodie had infiltrated the castle, and sending a signal for the attack. Once inside, he sabotage the weapons, creating an almighty -BOOOM-! The two stood in the middle of all the soldiers fighting, staring at each other. Then a almighty battle errupted. With Rahanjar's forces defeated, Evil Hoodie became the leader. End of the line During Hoodie's last battle against Evil, (haven't thought of an Main Villain yet ) everything seemed lost and Hoodie got into an depression. What he didn't know was that he still had an connection to Evil Hoodie, and that was inside his mind. Telling him what he needed to do, Hoodie apologized for getting him into Hell. Evil Hoodie countered with saiying "I'm happy where I am". That was his last contribution, everyone thought. Returning to Earth Despite all the help Hoodie got, he still wasn't strong enough. Evil Hoodie, sensing this, created an Rift, and returned to Earth. He decided to help Hoodie, and that was to fuse with Hoodie using Eagle Fusion, creating Ultimate Hoodie. Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Neutral Category:Demons Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Tier 2